


crazy little thing called love

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, jeff davis make the thing happen, we need more stilahey moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isaac needs help pulling off a romantic evening and Stiles is really excited</p><p>-</p><p>From: Stiles<br/>does derek say anything about me btw</p>
            </blockquote>





	crazy little thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely sharblogger, Bryanna :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this show or the characters portrayed in it. This is a work of pure fiction.
> 
> *And also this has not been beta'd. All mistakes are my own!

Isaac expertly folded a sheet of paper into squares and slid it over onto Stiles' desk. The boy gave him a mixed look of confusion and distress and leaned over.

"You're not going to tell more bad news about monsters that want to kill us, are you?" Stiles whispered.

Mr. Harris regarded him over the rim of his glasses and called out, "Mr. Stilinski! This is a pop quiz. Eyes on your own paper."

Stiles ignored him and nudged Isaac, who rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and read it, will you?"

Stiles did as he was told and widened his eyes. Isaac could practically hear his heart beat faster with excitement, and even smiled a little bit himself.

"Well?" he asked after class.

Stiles grinned widely and gave out a small noise before clearing his throat loudly. He offered his hand and said calmly, "I'll do it."

Isaac grinned and shook his hand.

 

Throughout the day, Isaac received a variety of text messages. Some from his girlfriend, telling him she missed him; a few from Mrs. McCall, reminding him to stay out of trouble "oh, and Scott, too, but we all know that's not happening," and Isaac couldn't help but smile fondly; one from Scott about something that Allison said and did Isaac also think it means she wants to get back together? But a huge majority of the constant vibrations in Isaac's pocket were from Stiles.

 **From: Stiles**  
dude this is so gr8 and exciting  
**From: Stiles**  
its going 2 b perfect i promise  
**From: Stiles**  
cnt believe u asked scott the first time anyway man  
**From: Stiles**  
im the guy u need ok  
**From: Stiles**  
scott doesnt know anything about girls  
**From: Stiles**  
dont tell him i said that pls  
**From: Stiles**  
...actually tell him i said that lol  
**From: Stiles**  
does derek ever talk about me btw  
**From: Stiles**  
omg im so excited 2 more classes until bell  
**From: Stiles**  
i know perfect place 4 candles

Isaac shook his head as he scrolled through each message. "What did I just get myself into?" he asked himself.

Upon arriving at the mall later after school, Isaac headed to a flower shop only to be immediately steered away by Stiles.

"Uh, what are you doing, man?" Stiles asked him with raised eyebrows. He grabbed Isaac's shoulders and moved him towards a different direction. "This way."

"I wanted to get her flowers," Isaac interjected.

"And we are," Stiles said reassuringly. "Flower's last, man. That way it's fresh. Now, on to those candles I was talking about..."

  
The rest of the day went somewhat swimmingly. Isaac would choose to buy one thing and Stiles would shake his head and point him towards the right direction and then Isaac would sigh, question why he ever did this, hope it would all work out in the long run, and then grin and throw himself back into creating a wonderfully romantic evening with his girlfriend... and the whole process would start all over again. By the end of it all, Isaac was holding bags of candles, table napkins, fake flower petals, scented air freshener, marinated steak, a small porcelain vase, two bottles of cologne, three dress shirts, and a real bouqet of flowers.

("Although I still think we should've gone ahead with that matching tablecloth," Stiles had told him on their way to the car.

Isaac had just smiled tightly and readjusted his grasp on the bags. Stiles, of course, insisted he carry them all because "you're the one with the wolfie strength powers, right?")

With the big night up ahead, Isaac quickly cleared his night to prepare for it. The first month anniversary of his first relationship. It was so surreal. Nothing could possibly ruin this.

Right?

("No, not right," Scott said later when Isaac recounted this story. "That's what people say in the movies and then everything's ruined, I told you!")

In Isaac's defense, the night wasn't that bad. In fact, nothing really went wrong. It was just that, well... he thought Stiles' help ended when he finished cooking the steak and said that Isaac could take the credit for it with a little wink on the side.

And the steak was fantastic! His girlfriend loved it. "I thought it would be raw," she joked. "Oh, baby, thank you so much for all of this. I've needed some time of us alone."

Which they were most definitely were not.

As Isaac walked back from the kitchen with a bottle of wine he had swiped from Mrs. McCall's liquor cabinet—which, he hoped she wouldn't mind... _Oh God, what if she minds? First I take up space in her home and now I'm stealing from her? Oh God. Oh God, okay I'm going to replace it with a new one after and she won't notice_ —he noticed a slight flurry of movement outside the window behind his date. He narrowed his eyes and... holy hell, how did he not hear another heartbeat earlier? He smelled the air and... was that...?

"Stiles," Isaac sighed and spied the boy's eyes widen and put a finger on his lips: _Shhh!_

"What, baby?"

Isaac cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, nothing. Just thought of something funny that, uh, Stiles said today."

She laughed. "Stiles is hilarious. What'd he say?"

From the window, Stiles grinned. _THANKS_ , he mouthed and gave a thumbs up.

Jesus.

"Actually, can you excuse me for just a sec? I need to use the bathroom," Isaac said.

"Sure, sweetie."

He smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on her lips before getting up to leave the room. He maneuvered through the kitchen and hall to the back door exit and found Stiles at the side of house, peering through the window pane.

"What the hell, man?" Isaac hissed.

"Oh, God," Stiles yelped and reached for the wall to steady himself. "Dude, you scared me."

" _You_ scared _me_. What are you still doing here?" Isaac asked disbelievingly.

"Oh! I just came to check up on you," Stiles grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Outside my window?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You couldn't just... I don't know, text me?"

"No, man, I just... Wait, are you mad?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"I'm not mad, I just think it's a little creepy that you're in my date with my girlfriend. On our anniversary," Isaac reminded him.

Stiles looked offended. "Well, I'm sorry that I just wanted this night to be perfect for you."

("Stiles always says that I don't know anything, but, dude," Scott said when Isaac arrived to this part of the evening. "It's like I've always said: you're going to get laid anyway."

Isaac punched him.)

"I'm sorry that I wanted you to have what Scott never got to do with Allison," Stiles continued. "And I never got to do with Lydia, even though I loved her so much and now Derek probably wouldn't even appreciate this shitty dinner and–"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Isaac interrupted. He took a deep breath. "Dude, it's going to be okay, alright? Your love life's gonna work out."

Stiles sniffled. "You think so, man?"

"Hell yeah! Do you... Are we good?" Isaac held out his arms in the air uncertainly, which Stiles willingly stepped into.

"This is nice," Stiles commented while they hugged.

"Yeah, err... Can I go back now? I think my girlfriend thinks I'm taking a huge shit on our first month anniversary," Isaac said into the top of his hair.

Stiles pulled away from him and grinned. "Yeah, man. I'll go home, don't worry. Thanks."

"Thanks for the help, Stiles. I owe you one." Isaac let out a small smile and pat his arm fondly before retreating into the house.

"Wait, Isaac!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to light up the mini candles."  
Isaac grinned. "Of course."

 

 **From: Stiles**  
how is it going  
**From: Stiles**  
u forgot 2 light up mini candles didnt u  
**From: Stiles**  
jk  
**From: Stiles**  
sooooo since u owe me one  
**From: Stiles**  
can u just like drop in a few good words and compliments about me  
**From: Stiles**  
in front of derek : )  
**From: Stiles**  
dont tell anyone i will literally kill u  
**From: Stiles**  
u r nothing, wolfie  
**From: Stiles**  
make me sound rlly rlly sexy tho ok  
**From: Stiles**  
thx isaac have fun getting laid


End file.
